


Path of a Magician

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: Alice and Marisa have a little chat about the nature of immortality.





	Path of a Magician

Alice: Mm...I wonder...have you given any thought to where you're going?  
Marisa: Eh? I'm not going anywhere. I'm sitting right here.  
Alice: Heh...not one for introspection, are you? Have you ever considered that the path of the magician might lead you to becoming like me?  
Marisa: I'm sure I'll never become a youkai. And even if I do, I'll be a human youkai.  
Alice: Oh? You plan to ignore the promise of everlasting life, and die a mortal human?  
Marisa: Well...I dunno about everlasting, but I might wanna buy a little more time to -  
Alice: - finish your work? *smiles and takes a doll from a shelf* There's always more to be done.  
Marisa: Well...uh...  
Alice: You haven't given any thought to this at all, have you?  
Marisa: It'll work itself out when I get there.  
Alice: Maybe it will, but maybe not in the way you want.  
Marisa: Do you regret becoming a youkai?  
Alice: Mm...I don't remember much of what it's like to be human. I suppose if I had to make that choice again, I wouldn't do anything differently. You know...magicians find this path because they thirst for knowledge, for understanding. There's always more to learn, more to know, more to do. That's why so many of us become youkai. The promise of knowledge is worth more than our humanity. But still...you should understand what that choice means.  
Marisa: I guess so. Um...do you...eat humans, Alice?  
Alice: Of course not. I just use their bodies to make dolls.  
Marisa: What!?  
Alice: Haha...not really. But you could believe I'd do it, couldn't you? ...that's what it means to be a youkai.  
Marisa: Hm...if I was a youkai that exterminated other youkai, would that make me a cannibal?  
Alice: That's not what cannibal means! Besides...I can't make any guarantees, but you may not feel like fighting youkai when you become one. Not for the sake of humans, anyway...youkai fight all the time for their own reasons. Humans will think of you differently when you become immortal, and they may start to seem...less important.  
Marisa: Seems like kind of a bad deal to me. Wait...am I less important to you, then?  
Alice: ...do you want to know the truth?  
Marisa: Well I don't want you to lie to me.  
Alice: Alright. The truth is...I like you a lot, but I see the qualities that make you up as a human, and they aren't unique. I would find another human one day with similar qualities.  
Marisa: That's kinda harsh.  
Alice: Humans seem more interchangeable through a youkai's eyes. You know, even youkai who eat humans might not truly bear them ill will...but all humans seem similar to them. When you eat an orange, you don't see it as a unique, individual orange that's lost forever. I suppose I see humans as a little more than that, because I'm more human-like, but still...it's not the same as being human. This is what you should bear in mind in the future.  
Marisa: Okay...I'll keep it in mind, then.


End file.
